Aeternus Sempiternus
by CalistaSalvatoreHarlemCarlyle
Summary: Her soul was stolen from her by the Prince of Lies, She has fallen for the one she has to kill, her own Guardian Angel wants to kill her, her heart screams for the truth...Can she repent? Or will she die?  Dean/OC Srry is Castiel is a  little ooc!
1. Prolouge

**I do not own Supernatural or the characters I only own Salem Temprance! If I owned Supernatural I would so love that! I love Dean to death he is so freaken hot! (drooool) But back to what I was saying...Plz review! Plz don't flame! Luv you guys!**

-Prolouge-

The sky seemed to open up on Salem as she walked towards the abandoned farm. The rain was cold and harsh, as it whiped against her skin, her thoughts were incoherant and muddled. She was lost and confused but something was pushing her towards the barn...Her long silver hair was streaked with emerald highlights, and her cerilian eyes were speckled with jaded rings. As she walked her black silk nightgown whiped around her in the wind. _Why am I here? Where are my parents?_ She thought sadly. When she reached the barn door she looked up at the at the barn. It was forboding and seemed to leer at her. The lightning flashed around her and lit up the surrounding area. Salem opened the large door and stepped inside, the odor of the place was rancid and musty, on the floor were dead bodies and skeletons from creatures she had never seen before. " Hello? Is anyone there? " She called. When she came to the center of the barn she stopped and looked around. Her senses were telling her to run and leave...To flee the area before something happened, something that she didn't think could ever happen.

" Child you have finally come..." Echoed a voice that was filled with such menace that it seemed to emitt from the air. Salem looked around fear lighting up her eyes. " Who's there? What do you want? " Salem yelled. A figure stepped out of the shadows. He was tall with shockingly dark brown hair, golden eyes that seemed to glow in the dark. He was wearing a tailored buisness suit the color of charcole, and shoes that seemed to look like Oxford Deer Stag buisness shoes. But the air about him radiated with malice. He smiled with a wolfish grin. " Why young Temprance, It is you I want...You have a gift I need..." Salem looked at him confused. " What is it that I have that you want? Who are you?..." The man stepped towards her, but Salem backed away. " I'm the one, Thief, Tempter, Leviathian, Belial, I have many names...But You know me as Lucifer..." Salem stepped back backing into a wall. "Your lying! Why am I here?" Lucifer laughed. " I am the prince of lies, but I am not lying about this...You are here because I sent for you..." As he said this a strange sensation fell over Salem, she felt cold and lost like all her happiness was leaving her. Her chest started to hurt like it was on fire. She fell to her knees clutching her chest. " Stop! Please! I beg you! " She cried. Lucifer looked at her. " Your soul now belongs to me..." Salem looked at him through tear filled eyes. " What? N-n-no! Please! Don't do this! " Lucifer walked over to her and stood over her. " This is just for insurace purposes, to make sure you do what I want you to do...You will find the Winchesters and get me the Colt, and the Horsemans rings..." Salem looked at him. " No! I won't do it! I won't hurt anyone!..." Lucifer smirked and grabbed her by her hair and hoisted her up off the ground and looked her in the eyes. " You don't have a choice in the matter! You will do as your told or you will never get your soul back and you will be damned! On the contrary I have another gift to bestow on you..." Salem felt a wave of nausia come over her. Her body felt like it was gaining more energy. " What are you doing to me!" Salem yelled. Lucifer dropped her letting her hit the ground. " You are now a skin walker...You will use this gift to aid you in your journey into getting those items..."

Salem layed on the ground crying her body ached and she wished she would just die. Lucifer watched her. " Salem all you have to do is get the Colt and the rings...It won't be that hard...Then you can have your soul back..." Salem glared up at him. " Your lying! You bastard!" Lucifer looked at her and laughed. " It depends on you..." With a flash of lightning he disappeared. Salem layed on the ground crying. _What am I going to do? I can't go home, I'll put Mom and Dad in danger...I can't do what he wants...What do I do?_

-40 miles out side Knoxville, Tennesse-2days Later-

" Dean, why the hell are there french fries all over the floor! " The youngest Winchester hollered as he stepped out of the bathroom after getting dressed. Dean looked up from reading the news on the laptop with a grin on his face. " I was trying to throw them in the air and catch them in my mouth, you know like you do with skittles but I missed a few times...I just havn't picked up the ones on the floor yet...Geez Sam are you the cleaning crew? " Sam rolled his eyes. " No but I would think you would have something better to do than try and catch fries in your mouth on the fly." Dean looked at his brother. " So anything from Castiel? " Sam shook his head his dark brown hair falling into his hazel eyes. He was tall and very muscular, next to his brother Dean he was about a few inches taller. Dean was muscular as well, more broad shouldered. His hair was cut short it was a light brown color. His eyes were intensly green and held a fire that seemed to burn forever. Sam sat on his bed and looked at he floor. " I have no idea what Cast is up to but he's been go for like 3 days now..." Dean stood up and started picking up the fries on the floor and tossed them in the trash can. " Knowing him and his wingy ways he's probably doing something that the higher ups what him to do..." Dean growled. Sam looked at his brother for a moment and sighed. " Dean you have to understand that Cast is trying to help us...But he also is tied down with the higher ups..." Dean looked at the floor then at Sam. He could tell his brother was trying to help but he always defended the angel. " Sam if he wanted to help us he would have told us were the Colt is and the Horsemans rings..."

Sam looked at Dean then stood up. " Dean I don't understand, Do you not like him or something? " Dean looked at his brother, then turned away. " Its not that, its just the fact that he only seems to show up when it benefits him...Like he only wants to help us if its good enough for him..." Sam nodded. " Okay well, lets see if we can fix this okay? " Dean looked at Sam confused. " What are we going to have a family meeting? " Sam smiled. " You could call it that..."

" Sam, Dean..." Sam and Dean turned and found Castiel standing in their motel room. Castiel was tall, with short black hair, his eyes a piercing blue. He was wearing a tan trench coat with a business suit. His face held a seriousness to it that seemed unnatural. But the oddest thing about Castiel today was that he wasn't alone. He was holding a girl bridale style and she was uncoscious. " Cast! What the hell! " Sam hollered as Castiel layed the girl down on the bed. The girl had a golden complexion, her hair was long and silver with emerald highlights, she was wearing a tattered black, silk, nightgown. She had small scratches covering her arms and legs. Dean looked at her wondering if it was a good idea for Cast to have brought her here. " Where did you find her?" Sam asked. Castiel looked at Sam then at Dean. " I found her in an abandoned farm...She was praying...For redemtion...I was called to her..." Dean looked at Castiel confused. " Redemtion? From what? " Castiel shook his head. " I don't know, thats whats weird...I can't read her like I can with other people...There is like a shield around her that I can't penetrate. Her name is Salem Temprance." Dean walked over to the side of the bed and looked at Salems face. Salem stirred and opened her eyes. Dean felt a pull as he gazed into her eyes, he had never seen such eyes on a girl before. The cerilian color with the jade rings..._What did they call those..._He thought as his thoughts were muddled..._Wolf eyes...Eyes of the hunter..._Salem sat up and looked at the three men in sheer terror. " Where am I? " She asked trying to keep her voice calm. Sam took a tentaive step towards her and she backed up against the head board. " Stay away from me! " She growled. Castiel stepped infront of Sam blocking him. " Dean get away from her! " He ordered. Dean backed away.

" Whats wrong? " Salem looked at them. Her teeth canine like, her ears wolf like. She could feel her body changing. " Whats happening to me! " She cried. Castiel walked over to her and held her down. " Don't move..." He ordered. He placed his hand against her chest and pressed down. His hand went through her chest. Salem screamed in agony. It felt like her body was being torn to pieces. As he pulled his hand out Salem had changed back to her human form. Sam and Dean stood on either side of the bed watching. Castiel looked at both of them with a grim expression.

" She doesn't have a soul..."

-Fin Proluge-

-Sneek Peek-

Castiel looked at Dean. " You have to kill her Dean...We can't save her..." Dean looked at Castiel as if he had a second head. " What is with you! She saved my life! And now because she doesn't have a soul you want to kill her? " Castiel looked at the ground. " Dean do you have feelings for her? Their clouding your judgment..." Dean could feel the anger building up inside him. " Cast, your pushing me to my limit...It doesn't matter if I have feelings for her or not...I'm not going to kill her..." Salem walked in from outside and looked at Dean and Castiel. Castiel glared at her then vanished. Dean smiled at her tentivly. " Did I interupt something?" She asked. Dean shook his head. "Nah...Just a little disagreement..." Salem nodded. She looked at Dean, she couldn't help but smile at him. She liked him alot. Ever since she had shown up here he had been nice to her. He made her feel whole, like she had a soul again. She hated that she couldn't tell him what she had to do. She didn't feel alone when she was with him. He seemed like the one she could trust. " Salem you okay? " Dean asked. Salem looked at him. " Yeah I was just thinking about something..." Dean gave her a quizzicle look. " About what? " Salem sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the floor. " I was wondering if there was a way I could tell you something with you telling Castiel and Sam..."

**Well thats the end of the Prologe! Plz review and plz no flames! I would love to hear your requests if you have any! I hope you enjoyed the sneek peek of chapter 1 which I will post soon! Feel free to contact me if you need to!**

**~ Lady Salvatore**


	2. Chapter1 Blood Upon Feathers

**I do not own Supernatural If I did I would be so happy! Go Jensen Ackles! I own Salem Temprance...She is my character! I love her dearly! Plz review! PLz no flames!**

-Chapter 2-Blood Upon Feathers-

Salem looked at the two hunters and the one that they called Castiel, she had this feeling that for some reason she should know him...Like she knew him. Castiel looked at her his eyes seemed to be looking for something. " Why did you bring me here?" Salem asked. Castiel looked at her then turned to the hunters. " Sam, Dean, can I talk to you two outside for a moment?..." He asked as he headed to the door. The two hunters who Salem was trying to figure out which was which followed after him. Salem got off the bed and silently walked over to the door when she was sure the were outside talking. She tried to listen in on the conversation.

" Cast, were did you say you found her again? " asked the hunter who Salem finally assumed was the youngest hunter Sam. Castiel was silent for a moment, before answering. " In a farm just a few miles from here...She was praying...I don't know why I was drawn to her...But she had a very big pull on me..." Salem thought for a moment. She had been praying for redemtion and forgivness..._Why would he show up? And after Lucifer left?...Should I tell them about that?_ She thought. The other hunter spoke up after a moment of silance. The one Salem was sure was Dean. " Well she has no soul...What do we do? We can't just let her leave..." Salem backed away from the door. _Their not going to let me leave? I can't stay here! I have to get out of here! I have to find the Winchesters! _She thought as she felt a wave of panic over come her. She looked around the room. _I have to find a way out of here! _She saw something metallic in a duffle bag at the foot of one of the beds. She quickly walked over and pulled it out. It was very heavy in her small hands. It was a COLT 1911 A1 .45, as she held it she felt like it was going to explode in her hands at the slightist pressure. She looked at it, it was a beautiful gun, she had been taught how to shoot by her father but she had always used a gun that was fashioned for a woman. This one however was not made for a woman. The door opened and the guys walked in, Salem turned and aimed at them, they froze in their tracks. " Whoa! Easy there!" Sam said holding his hands up in a none threating gesture. Dean looked at her with a suprised look. Castiel looked as if he had just had the facts he needed justified. Salem stepped towards them.

" Let me go or I will kill all of you! " Salem said. Dean looked at her with a smirk. " No you won't...You have never killed anyone in your life!" Salem glared at him and cocked the gun. " You wanna test that theory?" Sam looked at his brother. " Dean, don't push her!" Dean chuckled..." Please, she couldn't hit the broadside of a barn..." Salem stepped up to him her cerilian gaze turning wolfish. " I don't want to hurt you...But if you push me, and it comes to it, I will kill you..." She growled, her teeth were canine like. Salem felt like her entire body had consumed 2-ton gallons of adrenaline. Salem stepped back and looked at the three guys. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain coarse through her body that moved straight in to her head. She clutched her head and groaned in pain as visions flashed before her like a slide show.

She saw Castiel impaled on a spear his face smeared with blood and his wings torn and bloody, his body being ravaged by crows and other birds, doglike creatures scavaging around on the ground for scraps. Dean was strapped to some kind of tourture device, his screams echoed in Salems head like a never ending bell. His once beautiful body ravaged by the spikes of the tourture device and the whip of the person working the device. But what scared Salem the most was that standing on the hill in the background was Sam, he wasn't in pain, or being tourtured...He was watching...On his face was the most menacing smile Salem had ever seen.

When Salem came to she was laying on the floor, Sam had taken the gun and Castiel and Dean were kneeling next to her watching her. She noticed she had tears in her eyes. She looked up at them and sat up slowly. She looked at Dean. " Your Dean Winchester, arn't you?" She asked. Dean nodded. " Yeah, thats Sam..." He said pointing to Sam. " Salem looked at Sam. She felt a cold chill go down her back. _Lucifer wants more than what he told me..._She thought sadly. Sam looked at her. " You okay? What happened?" he asked. Salem looked at him. "I can't remember..." She lied.

Just then there was a loud explosion and the windows shattered. Glass flew everywere, Sam ducked just in time as a large dog like creature jumped through the window intent of attacking him. Castiel pulled out an angelic sword/knife ( A/N: I'm not sure what to call it so just bear with me) just as 2 more came barreling through the window. Dean shileded Salem as one turned on them. " Go! Run!" Dean hollered as he shot one in the head, it barly twitched. Salem watched him, she didn't know were the feelings were coming from but she didn't want to leave Dean, she felt protective of him, before she knew what had happened she had turned into a large silver wolf..._What happened! How did this happen!_ She thought. She charged the creature and tore into it with savage fury. As she went for the throat she could smell the rotten stench of the creature fill her senses. As the creature fell to the ground dead she turned her attention back to Dean who was standing there watching her. She looked at him and whimpered and wagged her tail...Dean reached out and touched her. She licked his hand and whimpered softly. As she looked over at Castiel and Sam, Castiel was getting all the dead bodies out of the room. Sam was standing there watching Salem and Dean. Salem walked over to a duffle bag and pulled out a pair of someones jeans and one of Deans shirts and padded out of the room to a near by bathroom to change and take a shower.

-15mintues later-W/ Castiel and Dean-

Sam had left to go get some dinner and Dean had borded up the windows and was sitting on the edge of the bed while Cast was sitting in a chair.Castiel looked at Dean. " You have to kill her Dean...We can't save her..." Dean looked at Castiel as if he had a second head. " What is with you! She saved my life! And now because she doesn't have a soul you want to kill her? " Castiel looked at the ground. " Dean do you have feelings for her? Their clouding your judgment..." Dean could feel the anger building up inside him. " Cast, your pushing me to my limit...It doesn't matter if I have feelings for her or not...I'm not going to kill her..." Salem walked in from outside and looked at Dean and Castiel. Castiel glared at her then vanished. Dean smiled at her tentivly. " Did I interupt something?" She asked. Dean shook his head. "Nah...Just a little disagreement..." Salem nodded. She looked at Dean, she couldn't help but smile at him. She liked him alot. Ever since she had shown up here he had been nice to her. He made her feel whole, like she had a soul again. She hated that she couldn't tell him what she had to do. She didn't feel alone when she was with him. He seemed like the one she could trust. " Salem you okay? " Dean asked. Salem looked at him. " Yeah I was just thinking about something..." Dean gave her a quizzicle look. " About what? " Salem sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the floor. " I was wondering if there was a way I could tell you something without you telling Castiel and Sam..." Dean looked at her. " Sure...What is it?" Salem sat next to him. Dean noticed that the pants she had swiped were his. He laughed to himself. They were so baggy on her they were practicly falling off of her. She still looked good in them though, he had to admit that. Salem looked at him then quickly looked away as if looking at him was to hard for her. " Lucifer took my soul..." Dean looked at her startled. "what?" Salem nodded. " Yes...I can't get it back unless I get the colt and the Horsemans rings from you and Sam...And he said I have to kill you...But earlyer I had a vision...You and Cast were being tourtered...And I think Lucifer did something to Sam..." She said as tears started to streak her face. Dean looked at her and pulled her into a hug. As he held her he couldn't seem to understand why Lucifer had chosen this girl to do his dirty work. As Dean held her Dean's scent filled Salem's scensitve nose...He smelled so good, it was a very rugged smell and it calmed her down. When she pulled away Dean looked at her.

" why don't you get some sleep okay? Your tired, I promise to not tell Sam and Cast what you told me okay? But sooner or later their going to have to know if we're to help you..." Dean said. Salem nodded. " I know..." She said as she layed down. Dean covered her up and turned off the light. He stood there for a moment watching Salem as she drifted off to sleep. _Mabe I do have feelings for her..._He thought as he left the room. Salem layed there wondering if she did the right thing.

-Fin Chapter 2-

-Sneek peek-Chapter 2-Lunar song-

" Salem don't fight with him!" Sam yelled. Salem glared at him. " Why not? He said that I was going to turn you over to Lucifer to save my own skin right? Well I'm not and I'm tired of being accused of it!" Sam looked at Castiel. " Cast why would you accuse her of that?" Castiel looked at Sam with little emotion. " She doesn't have a soul so there for she would do it in a heart beat..." Dean looked at Cast with pure fury. " Cast your skating on thin ice..." Castiel looked at Dean. " You should believe me, when I say she will do this." Salem walked over to Castiel and got in his face. " You know for a guardian angel you are a pieace of work you know that!" Sam looked at Salem confused. " He's your Guardian Angel?..." Salem looked at Sam and nodded. " Yes he is..."

-Fin Sneek Peek-

Dum dum dum dum...Cliff hanger! hahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but If I wrote more I would have given stuff away! So plz review and plz no flames! If you have any requests feel free to ask okay? I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 2 Lunar Song

**Okay srry for the delay this story has given me a writers block from hell! But I think I have broken through it! LOL So I would like to say that I have thought of a way to continue the story! I will say again that I do not own Supernatural or the characters there in but I wish I did own Dean he is the sexiest man alive! *drool* But I do own Salem Temprance she is my own creation! Okay on with the story!**

**Chapter 2-Lunar Song**

The daylight broke through the boarded windows of the motel room with fierce streangth. Salem sat up groaning as she held her head, it was pounding as if she had a really bad hangover. She looked around the room a little unsure of were she was. When she saw Sam passed out in a chair near the door and Dean sprawled on the extra bed next to her everything came rushing back. _It really did happen, I thought I was dreaming..._ She thought sadly. As she climed out of the bed she quietly walked into the small bathroom and closed the door. She looked in the mirror at her self and almost broke down into tears. Her eyes which were cerilian with jade rings were haunting, her once vibrant skin was pale almost marble like. Her long raven hair with emerald highlights was dull, and plain. Salem turned away from the mirror unable to look at her self and cried. As she stood there she caught the scent of something sweet and very aluring. She sniffed the air and followed it to the open bathroom window. " What the hell is that?" She thought to her self. She quietly opened the bathroom door and quickly left the room, once outside she tracked the scent to the back of the motel. As she looked around she found the source and it scared her...The trucker who was unloading some soda boxes into the motel stock room had cut his hand with a box cutter. He looked at Salem and smiled slightly. " Just isn't my week, third time I did this..." he laughed. Salem swallowed, and smiled meekly. " Yeah, I know how you feel..." Salem couldn't look away from the wound, the scent was strong and she was feeling really hungry. The only thing her mind was telling her was to feed on blood and meat... The trucker looked at her confused.

" Miss...You okay? You look sick..." Salem backed away and nodded. " Yeah, I'm fine..." She could feel her teeth changing. She quickly turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could, she stopped when she came to a small diner that was a block from the motel. She walked in and sat in a booth in the far corner away from the other customers. The waitress looked at her for a moment before walking over. " Rough morning?" Salem nodded. " Yeah I just, had to drive from Kansas..." She said as she looked at the waitresses name tag, it read Harmony. Harmony smiled.

" Well, what can I get you this morning?" Salem glanced at the menu. " Umm, black coffee, and a steak, as rare as possiable." Harmony wrote down her order. " Okay on the steak, do you want it pink rare, bloody rare, or both.." Salem looked at her for a moment. " I don't care..." She growled. Harmony looked at her a little tooken aback by her hostility. " Okay, I'll be back with your order soon..." She said as she quickly left. Salem sat back in the booth and closed her eyes.

" Well I finally found you..." Came a annoyed voice. Salem sat up startled with a growl and glared at the angel before her. " Castiel..." Castiel looked at her unfazed. " Do you have any idea how stupid your being going out by your self?" He said. Salem just glared at him. Dean and Sam ran into the diner and found the two. Salem looked at the brothers, Sam looked flustered like he had been running a marathon. Dean looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks. " Salem why did you leave the room?" He asked. Salem looked at the table, she couldn't tell him about the trucker or her cravings...He would find her repulsing. Just then the waitress walked up with her order and sat it on the table. " That'll be $10.50, please..." Salem reached into her pocket to pull out her wallet but Dean pulled out a $20 and handed it to the waitress. " Here..." The waitress counted out his change and handed it to him. " By the way, if your her boyfriend, don't make her drive all the way from Kansas you cheap skate! Be nice to the girl!" She said before walking off. Dean looked at the retreating back of the waitress to Salem, who only shrugged. Sam looked at what Salem ordered for a moment and got a puzzled look. He sat down across from her as she started to eat. As he watched her he noticed that it seemed that even though she was eating she wasn't really enjoying it or being satisfied.

Dean walked with Salem back to the motel in silance. Castiel and Sam walked ahead in deep conversation. Salem glanced at Dean and noticed he seemed to be in deep thought. She stopped and looked at him. "Dean I know you want to ask me something, so just ask..." Dean stopped and looked at her. " I just wanted to know why you left the room this morning..." Salem looked over at Sam and Castiel. Castiel looked at her with his piercing gaze as if he was waiting for her to screw up. She glared at him. " Keep walking angel boy! This conversation doesn't concern you!" Castiel walked towards her his anger was flaring off him like heat. " You don't command me lycan...I can kill you so fast by the time you get to hell you would think your life was a dream..." Salem got in his face her fangs bared. " My life is none of your buisness angel boy, If I want a privet conversation with Dean I can have one with out you hovering around..." Castiel smirked. " Really? So you can haul him off to Lucifer? Then you would go after Sam right?" Salem shoved him against the side of a car. The alarm on the car started blaring, people in the surrounding stores stopped to look out the windows. Dean tried to pull Salem off of Castiel. " Salem don't fight with him!" Sam yelled. Salem glared at him. " Why not? He said that I was going to turn you over to Lucifer to save my own skin right? Well I'm not and I'm tired of being accused of it!" Sam looked at Castiel. " Cast why would you accuse her of that?" Castiel looked at Sam with little emotion. " She doesn't have a soul so there for she would do it in a heart beat..." Dean looked at Cast with pure fury. " Cast your skating on thin ice..." Castiel looked at Dean. " You should believe me, when I say she will do this." Salem walked over to Castiel and got in his face. " You know for a guardian angel you are a pieace of work you know that!" Sam looked at Salem confused. " He's your Guardian Angel?..." Salem looked at Sam and nodded. " Yes he is...Thats why he saved me, only a guardian angel can save the body of their charge if they have no soul." (A/N: I learned that from a series of books i read...If you wanna know what series just let me know.) Castiel looked at Sam and Dean. Dean and Sam were looking at him in utter shock. Castiel looked at Salem then vanished, Salem looked at the surrounding people and started to walk off. Dean followed after her as Sam headed to the motel to hopfully find a disgrunteled Castiel and calm him down.

" Salem, I'm sorry about Cast I know he can be a real ass sometimes..." Dean said as he walked next to her. Salem smiled. " I know Dean, you don't have to appologize, and the reason I left this morning is because..." She paused, and looked at him nervously. Dean looked at her and smiled. " Its okay, you can tell me I won't get mad or run away screaming..." Salem leaned against a nearby wall and looked him in the eyes. " I found this trucker, and I found him because I followed this scent of blood...I was craving it...And meat...Dean I wanted to kill him...I ran to the Diner..." She said quietly. Dean looked at her for a moment, then stepped towards her. He reached up and stroked her cheek with his fingers. Salem tensed nervously watching him. _What is he doing?_ He watched her for a moment then smiled slightly. " I'll help you through this okay? I won't leave you...You can trust me..." Salem nodded and smiled at him. " Thanks..." Dean leaned down and kissed her lips softly. Salem didn't move. She looked at him startled, then blushed. When he pulled away he gently took her hand and led her back to the motel. As they walked Salems' mind was reeling.

_Whats happening? He kissed me! I can't be with him, its to dangerouse...I can't...Do I love him?...Dean..._

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~**

**~~~Sneek peek~~~~~Chapter 3~~~~~~~~Love Triangle**

Gabriel sat looking at Salem with a smile. " Wow Dean she is a real catch..." Dean glared at him. " Don't even think about it..." Gabriel looked at him and laughed. " Oh, Dean would I do something like that?" Sam and Dean both looked at him and said. " Yes..." Salem stood up and quickly moved away from the angel. " No offence Gabe but you just make me a little uncomfortable..." She said. Gabriel looked at Dean with a smirk. " Hey Dean I heard lycans are really wild in bed, is that true?" Dean glared at him, but then there was a loud bang and Gabriel screamed in pain holding his leg. He looked over at Salem who was holding Deans COLT 1911 A1 .45, she was glaring at Gabriel. " Excuse me, our sex life is none of your business, and I am proud to say I am a virgin, and I will be till I decide other wise...So butt the fuck out or I will shoot your other leg..." She looked over at Dean with a loving smile. " Love ya hun..." Dean smiled at her. " Love ya to..." He looked at his younger brother with a smirk. " Thats my wolf girl.."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I hope you liked this chapter! Look forward to a hilarious 3rd chapter were Gabriel makes an apperiance, but Salem will have to come to terms with her feelings for Dean. I need some ideas for Casteil though so plz feel free to suggest stuff! Plz no flams!**


	4. Chapter 3 Love Triangle

**okay the long anticapated third chappie is now posted! This chapter will have a guest star! YAY! Castiels' older brother the loving, caring, and cuddly candy munching angel GABRIEL! Yes I know he isn't seen much in the series like we would like so lets have a little fun with him shall we? Again I do not own Supernatural or the wonderful Winchester brothers or the loving Angels we have come to love...But I do own Salem. Plz review and give ideas if u wish...PLZ NO FLAMES!**

**Playlist insperation: Adam Lambert- If I had You**

**_Chapter 3 Love Triangle_**

Salem sat on the edge of the bed watching the news as she sipped a rum and coke. She gazed at the clock on the bedside table and sighed. _7:30pm, where are they? _She thought as she stood up and looked out the motel window. They had changed motels two days ago after the last owner kicked them out due to " Property Damage " which Salem laughed at. Salem now stood staring out the window of a Cliff Side Motel place wondering why Dean and Sam had insisted on her staying here while they went some place. Which they assured her she would be happy about when they got back. " So your Salem?" Salem turned away from the window with a growl. Standing next to the front door was a guy wearing a dark blue shirt, with a forest green over jacket, his pants were regular fashioned blue jeans, his shoes were black boots. He stood leaning against the door as if he owned the place. His slightly long blonde hair hung over his eyes. His smirk was devilish and taunting. " Who are you? What are you doing here?" Salem growled, as she reached for a blade she kept in a spine sheath on her back. The guy stepped towards her and she backed away brandishing the blade before her. " Easy girl, I'm not going to hurt you...I'm here looking for my baby brother Cast..." Salem looked at him confused. Thats when she noticed his scent was just like Castiels, only oddly sweeter. And his aura was just radiating off of him like fire. She lowered the blade slightly, looking at him. " Who are you?" The guy smiled at her. " What my nerdy brother hasn't told you about me?" Salem shook her head. " umm...No he hasn't, Me and Castiel don't really get along..." The guy nodded and sat down in a chair near by and started munching on a candybar that magicly appeared out of thin air. Salem looked at him in awe. " Are you an angel to?" She asked. The guy nodded. " Yeah I'm Gabriel, Castiel is my younger brother..." Salem looked at him and sat on the bed watching him closely. " Why are you looking for Cast? I have no idea where he is so, I don't know if I can help you..." Gabriel looked at her intently. " Well I was looking for him because of you...Your a lycan right?" Salem tensed, and looked at him defensively. " Yeah, I am what about it?" Gabriel nodded. " I thought you were, well my brother is a little dense at times so I thought he would miss the one thing that could possiably help you." Salem looked at the ground. _Well I guess not all angels are jerks after all...This one is trying to help me..._

Just then the room door opened and Sam and Dean walked in. Sam froze when he saw Gabriel and Dean instinctivly reached for his gun when he locked gazes with the angel. "WHAT THE HELL!" He snapped. Sam rushed off to find Castiel. Dean rushed over to Salem his gun still trained on the angel. He looked at her worriedly. " You okay?" He asked. Salem stood and nodded. " Its okay Dean he wants to help me..." She said placing a hand on his arm and gently lowering his gun. Dean looked at Gabriel. " How is this ass-clown going to help you?" He snapped. Gabriel stood and looked at the man. " Would you like me to explain? Or would you like to continue your teritorial pissing contest?" Dean glared at him then nodded for him to continue. " Gabriel sat back down and looked at Salem. " I have an amulet that could possiably help you with the side effects of being a lycan..." Salem smiled. " Really?" Gabriel nodded, then looked at Dean who was all but out right glaring at him. " What do you want in return?" Dean asked. Gabriel smiled, but the smile was more of a smirk than anything else. " You know me to well..." Salem looked at Dean then at Gabriel. Gabriel looked at Salem with a cheshire grin. " Why she is sitting right next to you..." Salem looked at him in utter shock. She could feel the color drain from her face, it became hard for her to breath. Dean stood up with a rush of anger. "WHAT! SHE ISN"T AN ITEM TO BE BARTERED OFF!" Salem looked at Dean, she wanted to climb in his pocket and hide. She had never had a boyfriend before, and she had never felt such strong feelings for anyone before either, especially since Lucifer had taken her soul. Dean wasn't her boyfriend, but she felt strongly drawn to him. She remembered the feeling of his lips against hers. She looked at Gabriel, this holy creature wanted her in return for an amulet that could help her with her curse...Gabriel looked at her, and pulled out an amulet of his pocket. It was on a silver chain, the amulet was a silver wolf wrapped around an emerald. Salem looked at the amulet then looked at Dean. Gabriel stood up and looked at Dean, Dean wrapped an arm around Salem and pulled her close.

" Its pretty damn sad that you would put this choice on her..." Dean snapped. Gabriel looked at Salem. " No, I have a reason. I like her, and I will have her...Its just a matter of time...The thing about this amulet is that once I give it to someone the person I give it to their destiny and mine become entertwined. Mabe not romaticly, or platonicly...Who knows..." He laughed. Salem looked at him. " I can't...I can't take that risk, I won't...I'm flattered that you like me...I really am...But I..." She paused and looked at Dean. She could feel her stomach tighten. Her fears started to rise.

_I can't put him in danger...I can't be with him...Not if Lucifer has my soul..._

_ What about Castiel? He still wants to kill me..._

_ Mabe...Someday..._

Dean looked at her and noticed her worried expression. He smiled at her and gently took her hand in his and enlaced their fingers, and answered her fearful question. He looked at Gabriel with a smirk..." Sorry dude she's taken..." Salem looked at him in wonder. Gabriel smiled, he reached out his hand handing the amulet to Salem. " Look mabe I wasn't clear about how the amulet works...When I give it to someone their destiny becomes entwined with mine...It could be romanticly, platonicly, etc. Romanticly is rare...Especially with you being with Dean now." He smiled. "But the main thing is that it will get rid of the lycan side effects. Another thing is that now you will have more than one guardian angel..." Salem took the amulet and a weird energy flowed through her. She felt like she had been hit by a surge of electricity. Just then Castiel and Sam appeared. Castiel looked at Gabriel then at Salem, he noticed the amulet in Salems hand and he glared at Gabriel. " What did you do?" Gabriel looked at Castiel. " Hey little bro, just helping out a friend, seems like I will be sticking around to help my new Sexy charge!" Castiel looked at Salem as she put the amulet on. Castiel glared at her. " You just love screwing with people!" Salem glared at him. " I didn't do anything! He offered to help, Its not my fault he likes me!"

_A DAY LATER_

Dean sat watching tv as Gabriel sat munching on some M&M's. Salem looked at Gabriel with a smile. " You have a real sweet tooth.." She laughed. Gabriel looked at her with a smirk and winked at her. " Yeah, over the years that I have been around I havn't come across anything that can cure a sweet tooth other than either some good old M&M's or a good woman." Salem laughed. Sam walked in holding a tray of food. Salem smiled at the scent of food. She could smell the meat and her stomach growled slightly. Since she had started wearing the amulet her appetite had curved greatly and her skin tone had color, her hair wasn't dead looking. Sam handed her a hamburger and she took it graciously, the others sat down with their food and they ate in silance.

As the night progressed Salem spent most of it sitting with Dean and watching the news for jobs and scanning the papers. Sam sat glued to his laptop while Castiel brooded in the corner with a stack of books researching on the Four Horseman. Gabriel sat in the chair scanning magazines out of bordem. Salem stood up and walked over to the bed and layed down and streached. Gabriel watched peeking over the top of the magazine. " Wow Dean she is a real catch..." Dean glared at him. " Don't even think about it..." Gabriel looked at him and laughed. " Oh, Dean would I do something like that?" Sam and Dean both looked at him and said. " Yes..." Salem stood up and quickly moved away from the angel. " No offence Gabe but you just make me a little uncomfortable..." She said. Gabriel looked at Dean with a smirk. " Hey Dean I heard lycans are really wild in bed, is that true?" Dean glared at him, but then there was a loud bang and Gabriel screamed in pain holding his leg. He looked over at Salem who was holding Deans COLT 1911 A1 .45, she was glaring at Gabriel. " Excuse me, our sex life is none of your business, and I am proud to say I am a virgin, and I will be till I decide other wise...So butt the fuck out or I will shoot your other leg..." She looked over at Dean with a loving smile. " Love ya hun..." Dean smiled at her. " Love ya to..." He looked at his younger brother with a smirk. " Thats my wolf girl.." Gabriel looked at Salem with a slight grimce of a smile. " Good shot..." He said slightly. Salem layed the gun down, and walked over to the angel. She kneeled down infront of him. " Look if we are to be friends, mine and Deans relationship is not to be messed with..." She said looking at Gabriel. Gabriel looked at her as the wound in his leg healed. He leaned forward and looked in her eyes. " Trust me love...I wouldn't stoop that low to mess with ya'lls relationship...I will wait for you." He kissed her forehead, and stood up and looked at the eldest hunter who was watching the entire thing. " Don't worry sport she's all yours..."

_Fin_

**_Sneek Peek Chapter 4_Hounds of Hell_**

**" Dean! Run! Don't Stand there!" Castiel hollered as he took off after his brother. Dean stoped and turned as he fired the sawed off at the invisable hounds hoping to hit one. Gabriel grabbed Salem by the wrist dragging the wounded girl along hoping he wouldn't have to live up to the promise he made to the eldest hunter. " Dean!" Salem hollered. She turned only to see that he was gone...**

**Thanks for reading plz review!**


	5. Chapter 4 Hounds of Hell

**Okay I know I'm really late updating and I'm srry so I will jump right in! **

**I don't own SPN but I do own Salem!**

**_Chapter 4- Hounds of Hell_**

'_Tell me where you are…' _Salem looked around the dark place, she couldn't see anyone. She felt like she was being watched. '_Tell me…Or I will kill you…'_ Came the voice again. Salem looked again but again saw nothing. "Who are you! What do you want!" She yelled. The voice laughed, the laughter was so evil and bone chilling it made the hair on Salem's neck stand on end. '_Child you know who I am...'_

The figure stepped out of the shadows. Salem recognized him and her heart dropped. "Sam? No!" Sam laughed at her. His boyish face was twisted into a malicious smile. _'Sam? Uh, no…' _Salem looked at him as he walked towards her. '_You are still under my watch girl…And it seems you have gotten into quite a sticky situation…'_ Salem couldn't move she seemed paralyzed. "I'm not doing anything for you; kill me I don't care…" Sam glared at her. _'I won't kill you….I'll just kill…Him…'_ There was a flash and he was gone. Salem looked around terrified. "NO! Don't! Please!"

~~~~End Dream~~~

Sam awoke to hearing shouting from the bed next to him. He got up and ran over seeing Salem thrashing in her sleep. He dodged a swing of her arm that probably would have laid him out. "Salem! Wake up! Hey!" He said trying to shake her awake. Salem snapped awake and saw Sam standing over her. She let out a growl of animalistic furry. "Get away from me!" She snarled as she shoved him away. Sam stumbled back looking at her confused. "Salem! What's wrong!" Salem looked at him, her eyes flashing silver. "Where is he!" She growled. Sam was floored. "Who? Dean? He's out looking for some leads, he told me not to wake you…" Salem looked at him. "Who are you!" She snapped. Sam was really confused now. "Sam, who else would I be?" Salem lunged at him tackling him to the ground. Her fangs were barred and she was snarling. "You're lying!" There was a flutter of wings and Salem felt herself being pulled off of Sam. "What is going on?" Cas yelled as he restrained Salem. "Let me go! That's not SAM!" She howled. Cas looked at her then at the young hunter who was now beyond confused.

Salem glared at Cas who stepped between her and Sam. "Lycan you have officially lost it..." Salem glared at him. "No! He's Lucifer! I'm not wrong!" Cas looked at her. "Really….I would know if he was…" The door opened and Dean stepped in followed by Gabe. "Salem? What's wrong?" Salem looked at him for a moment felling very stupid. "I…thought…" Cas looked at her. "She was just having a nightmare…Sam spooked her..." Dean walked over to her and held her. "Its okay hun, your fine..." Salem buried her face in his chest trying not to cry. "I thought…It was him Dean...But it wasn't…" She whispered. Dean held her and stroked her hair. "It's okay…." He said. Cas looked at Salem then at Gabriel. "Seems we have a problem…." Gabriel nodded. "Yeah, Lucifer has a link on her…." Dean looked at the two Angels. "What? Link?" Cas nodded. "Yeah, he knows she is here, we need to take her to holy ground…She'll be safer there." Salem looked at Cas. "Holy Ground?" Gabriel walked up to her with a reassuring smile. "Its okay, even though you're a Lycan, having Guardians allows you to step on Holy Ground…" Salem nodded. "Okay…." Dean looked at her. "Hun go pack your stuff okay? We should be heading out…" Salem nodded. Dean kissed her gently; when he pulled away he smiled at her. Salem blushed and saw Gabriel standing behind Dean, he looked utterly torn. Salem quickly turned and started packing. Dean turned and looked at Gabe. "Hey will you come with me for a sec?" He asked. Gabriel looked at him for a moment then nodded following Dean out to the car. Once outside Dean leaned against the Impala. "Look I don't know how this whole war thing is going to play out…" He said with an aggravated sigh. Gabriel nodded not liking where this was headed. "If anything happens to me, I want your word that you will protect her…" Dean said with a deadly glare. Gabriel nodded. "You have my word…I love her Dean, I would do anything for her." Dean looked at him. "Okay, that's all I wanted to talk to you about…" Just then there was a loud howl, coming from the entrance to the motel parking lot. Dean stood up, looking in that direction. "Fuck me sideways….Hell Hounds?" He yelled. Gabriel looked at him. "You going to fling insults at them or are we going to go warn everyone?" Dean looked at him. "The first suggestion sounds tempting, but the second one sounds smarter…" The two men ran back inside with Gabriel slamming the door. Sam and Salem looked at them. "What's going on?" Dean grabbed the sawed off that was lying on the table. "Hell Hounds…." Salem felt her heart drop. "What?" Just then there was an explosion of glass, and she felt something hit her full on. She fell to the floor winded. "Salem!" Dean yelled. Sam and Dean dove to her rescue as Cas and Gabe rallied to keep the others out. Salem cried out as she felt burning fangs tear into her shoulder. Sam knocked the invisible hound off of her with a swing of the butt of the sawed off he had grabbed. Dean pulled Salem to her feet and blocked the hound from her. He heard the snarling hound advancing on them again. Gabriel threw the door open. "Guys we got to go!" He yelled, as he ran over to grab Salem. "Dean! Run! Don't stand there!" Castiel hollered as he took off after his brother. Dean stopped and turned as he fired the sawed off at the invisible hounds hoping to hit one. Gabriel grabbed Salem by the wrist dragging the wounded girl along hoping he wouldn't have to live up to the promise he made to the eldest hunter. "Dean!" Salem hollered. She turned only to see that he was gone... "DEAN!" Salem fought Gabriel trying to go back into the room. "Salem! Stop!" Gabriel yelled. "NO! LET ME GO!" She screamed. Cas appeared in front of her and touched her. Salem felt groggy all of a sudden. She passed out in Gabriel's arms. Cas looked at his brother. "Let's go, Sam is in the Impala…I know where Dean is…We have to get her safe first."

~~~End chapter~~~~

~~Preview~~~

"Dean, we have a job for you…" The tall Angel said. Dean looked at him with a smirk. "Yeah what's that?" The Angel smiled. "You have to say yes to Michael…" Dean looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "Excuse me?" The Angel sat down in a chair. "Yes…That's all you have to say, say no and the Lycan dies."

~~~End preview~~~


	6. Video to story

**Calla: Hi guyz just a little short thing here! I have a video on YouTube! That gives a little more insight to the story! Plz check them out and comment! I warn you now, some contain spoilers! Here is the name of the first video!**

**Aeternus Sempiternus # 1**

**Just type in the usual then add this to go straight to my page! :** **/user/SerenaSalvatore1812**

**Plz comment and if you wanna add me as a friend go ahead! Plz Subscribe!**


End file.
